The Pals (TV channel)
Mayatoots Network 2002-2004 In September 19, 2002, Mayatoots Network was started broadcasting, when headquartes in Airdrie, Alberta, Canada. The Pals Network 2004-2008 (Canada); 2005-2009 (US and UK); 2005-2010 (Latin America and International); 2006-2010 (International) In November 9, 2004, this logo is changed name, Mayatoots Network to The Pals Network, new tagline: "Livin' it Up". The difference between screens has been a 5 screens (five Youtube channels) such a Denis, Sub, Corl and Alex (public expectation) and even Sketch (public non-expectation). The Red, Green, Blue, Purple and Orange screen such a great screen over in the air. Now, the logo used November 9, 2004 to October 1, 2008. At the international channels: United States: January 22, 2005 - March 1, 2009 United Kingdom: March 4, 2005 - March 20, 2009 Latin America: April 28, 2005 - February 2, 2010 Europe: April 29, 2005 - February 4, 2010 France, Poland and Ukraine: April 29, 2005 - February 7, 2010 India: July 2, 2006 - February 4, 2010 Asia and Southeast Asian: January 22, 2007 - February 7, 2010 Italy and Brazil: January 25, 2007 - February 7, 2010 1531362436796.png|HD launched in January 2008 sketch-1531362244926.png|Ident. Sketch-1532160912206.png|All profile pictures icon in 2004 until 2008 (Expect Sk3tchYT) 2008-2017 (Canada); 2009-2018 (US); 2010-2018 (International); 2010-2012 (Latin America); 2010-2013 (UK) In October 2, 2008 was logo just changed again. October 3, 2008 was logo from HD changed. The logo used October 1, 2008 to January 3, 2017. Another screens logo (i guess), the gloss and enhanced color was added. We're moving headquartes alert in March 22, 2013. Airdrie, Alberta will moved to Greenwood, British Columbia. The ident was updated in July 2, 2016. International versions: United States: March 2, 2009 - April 5, 2018 International: February 2010 - April 5, 2018 Latin America: February 2, 2010 - July 21, 2012 (replaced The Crew Network (Latin America)) United Kingdom: March 20, 2009 - July 26, 2013 (replaced The Crew Network (UK)) 1531362960483.png|HD logo sketch-1531362845838.png|Ident photo (13).jpg|DenisDaily's profile from 2008 until 2017 photo (17).jpg|Sk3tchYT's profile from 2008 until 2017 photo (16).jpg|SubZero's profile from 2008 until 2017 photo (14).jpg|CorlHorl's profile from 2008 until 2017 photo (15).jpg|CraftedRL's profile from 2008 until 2017 The Pals 2017 (unused) 2017-present (primary) 2018-present (secondary) January 4, 2017, The Pals Network renamed The Pals originally, a new updated logo, profile changed in January 3, 2017 along with The Pals Network logo in January 4, 2017. Another moved headquartes in June 10, 2018, Greenwood moved to Parksville, British Columbia. 1531364028315.png|HD logo sketch-1531364826716.png|Ident photo|DenisDaily's profile from 2017 until 2018 photo (4)|Sk3tchYT's profile from 2017 until 2018 photo (3)|SubZero's profile from 2017 until 2018 photo (2)|CorlHorl's profile from 2017 until 2018 photo (1)|CraftedRL's profile from 2017 until 2018 In 2018, profile picture changed again in March 4, 2018. Here's a current profile of The Pals account channel: photo (9).jpg|DenisDaily's current profile Sketch_Avatar2.jpg|Sk3tchYT's current profile (sorry so small) Corl_Avatar.jpg|CorlHorl's current profile (more like sketch) photo (11).jpg|SubZero's current profile photo (10).jpg|CraftedRL's current profile Category:YouTube Category:YouTube channels Category:The Pals